Fight for me
by alygrace
Summary: Tyler drives Caroline right into Klaus's arms, where a flurry of confusing dreams lead her to a surprise discovery.
1. Chapter 1

"I will kill you, Tyler Lockwood. Maybe now, maybe later. But just know that your death will certainly be by my hands. Don't forget it." Klaus threatened before Tyler rushed out of the house. It was the look in Klaus's eyes that made Tyler flee. He had never seen Klaus so angry before. Kol's death had snapped something in Klaus and Tyler certainly did not want to be around to see the aftermath.

But a certain blonde stayed after her boyfriend ran away. Caroline walked right up to the invisible barrier separating her and Klaus. She stared into those blue eyes and didn't look away from the fiery rage in them. "Why would you do that? You've taken everything from him Klaus. Now you're threatening to kill him? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Not threatening love, promising. And I can't leave him alone because I created him! You all forget that I'm the reason your boyfriend Tyler is the way he is! If I hadn't gotten to him, he would be a miserable werewolf, turning at each full moon. If I do recall, you lot hated him before he became a werewolf. You say I took everything away from him? Sweet Caroline, I _gave_ him everything!" Klaus smirked before going to the couch and lying down.

Caroline rolled her eyes before flashing out, hopefully to catch Tyler before he did anything too drastic. Her heart knew that Tyler had changed from the person he used to be. He cared about people besides himself. Three years ago if something had happened to his mother or father, he probably wouldn't have even blinked twice. Things were different now. She had never seen Tyler so distraught as when they discovered his mother was dead.

But even now, as a hybrid, Tyler has done some pretty evil things. Forcing himself on the pack by being Alpha so they would obey him without questions. He plotted to kill Klaus which, even though most times Klaus deserved it, Caroline hated senseless killings of anyone. Somewhere, deep down in Tyler, was something just waiting to snap.

As she neared Tyler's house, Caroline saw an eerie reddish haze in the sky. Fearing the worst, she attempted to run faster. By now, she could taste the smoke of the burning wood. With tears in her eyes, she arrived to the gorgeous mansion being swallowed by flames. Caroline panicked until she saw a shadowy figure standing in the doorway of the blaze.

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed, flashing to where he was. The flames licked at her hair, and she could smell it burning a little. But she didn't care. She had to get Tyler. She grabbed him, but he wouldn't budge. "Tyler we need to get out of here before the whole place collapses!" Caroline coughed, the black smoke filling her lungs.

Tyler turned around, his eyes cold and merciless. "I don't want to move Caroline. I'm done playing Klaus's games. I'd rather die at my own hands than by being Klaus's mouse." Tyler spat. Shocked, Caroline was at a loss for words. "And me? What about me Tyler. There is way more in this situation than just you. Someday, Klaus may be forced to take the cure! Then we can be together forever!" Caroline pleaded.

"And when will that day come Caroline? 50 years, a 1000? I don't want to wait Caroline. Be with me. Stay with me, because I'm staying right here." Tyler pleaded. Caroline had tears streaming down her face at this point. "Tyler you aren't thinking clearly! This is all ridiculous! I – "

Before she could finish, someone yanked her away from the blaze and threw her across the yard. Caroline looked around in a daze and saw that same person taking Tyler away from the flames too. A few seconds later, the house collapsed.

As Tyler and the other person approached, Caroline could feel herself healing from all the burns she had received. Even her hair had grown back. "You look but better love." Klaus said with a smirk before her threw Tyler onto the ground.

"You? You saved us?" Caroline asked in bewilderment. "Don't look so surprised. Lover boy over here was going to kill you both, so I took matters into my own hands. Now you owe me, and I will definitely come to collect." Klaus said before dashing into the dark forest, leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts and an unconscious Tyler as the house burned in the background.

Caroline has always known the Tyler acted before he thought, but this was extreme. He had almost killed himself, and almost brought Caroline down with him. The thing is, Caroline never wanted to die. She didn't want to be human again either. She was perfectly happy being a vampire that fed off blood bags. She wanted to see the world and experience everything it had to offer. The thought off all those opportunities dying with her in that house made her blood run cold.

"Tyler, wake up! Wake up right now!" Caroline screamed, angry coursing through her body. How dare he try and kill her? Tyler moaned and sat up, looking around. "I'm still alive, aren't I?" he whined. "Yes, luckily Klaus saved us. I would have killed you if we died. What were you thinking Tyler? I can't believe you would have done something like that!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline, I don't think you understand. Now, for the rest of my life, I'm just a pawn in Klaus's game of chess! I have no freedom! I'm always going to need to be looking over my shoulder, wondering if he was going to kill me today or tomorrow! That's not how I want to live my life!" Tyler said, glaring at Caroline. He got up and dusted himself of, looking at the burning house with longing.

"Yeah, well Klaus just saved your life when he could have just let you die. He was brave, going into a fire to get us, while you took the coward's way out of your own life. And by the way, trying to kill me too? That's unforgivable Tyler, even for you." Caroline said, before beginning to walk away from him.

"Care, wait! I did it because I love you!" Tyler called after her. "I loved you too Tyler, but I can't be a part of this!" Caroline said before flashing into the forest, desperate to get away before Tyler saw the tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't know where else to turn. No one was left in Mystic Falls because everyone was off hunting the cure. Even Matt went away for the night to get away from all the stress. They had left Tyler and Caroline with one job, and that was to make sure Klaus didn't destroy the entire house. But somehow, even that had failed along with Tyler and Caroline's relationship. Her eyes burned at the thought of never getting to be with her Tyler again, the one who held her as her father rejected her. The first person she had ever slept with. The first man she ever loved. She supposed she would always love Tyler, and that letting go was never easy. Plus, this wasn't even her decision, not really. If it were up to her, she and Tyler would be together forever…but on Earth and alive.

Deciding she didn't want to be with anyone at the moment, Caroline opted to go to the Grill to drown herself in alcohol. Thankfully, they never asked too many questions about underage drinking, and they knew Caroline could hold her own. She walked into the dark bar and breathed a sigh of relief. It was late at night, so it was pretty much empty except for a few older guys playing pool even though they could barely walk straight. Caroline chuckled despite herself at the comical site. That is why she never wanted to be human again. They were so pathetic most of the time. Caroline saw what they didn't, that despite all their bravado during a fight, they were so incredibly weak. Now, Caroline was strong. She could feel Power now, coursing through her veins. She can accomplish anything she ever wanted now, except Tyler.

Sitting down at the bar, she ordered a martini. Nothing went right, nothing went her way tonight. She hated when things went awry and were way out of her control. Tyler had been the stability in her life when all hell broke loose. He was there for her when she first became a vampire and she reciprocated that for Tyler when he became a werewolf. He had been brave and loyal to her their entire relationship. Except for the Hailey thing, which still made Caroline's blood boil with anger. Caroline knew something had happened while they were away. Tyler was at his weakest point while breaking his sire bond. Hailey had swooped in and formed an intimate bond with Caroline's boyfriend. But before that werewolf slut came into the picture, Caroline and Tyler had been happy, blissfully in love.

All of that was gone now. Her Tyler had disappeared within himself and was on a self destructive path. Caroline knew with absolute certainty that Tyler was going to end up killing himself, no matter what anyone said to him. There was absolutely nothing Caroline could do to help him, which broke her heart. This time, Tyler would either need to save himself, or end it all. She was going to lose him either way, because there was no way in hell that she would ever get back with him. Caroline hadn't noticed until now that she was crying. Now, it seemed like the room was slowly getting smaller and converging on her. Gasping for breath, she chugged her fourth martini and ran outside to escape.

"Running away from your problems will never work, but Tyler seems to think it may work for him. I've heard he's already halfway across the country. Doesn't seem like he's coming back anytime soon." A voice said behind Caroline. Hastily wiping away her tears, she turns to face Klaus, but he still saw them. Walking slowly towards her, he wipes the tears off her cheeks. "This is my fault, isn't it?" Klaus said quietly. For the first time ever, Caroline saw remorse in his eyes.

"No, this is all Tyler. He used to be like this, but I honestly thought he changed. He's matured so much recently. He knows how to act and how not to. Trying to kill me? Not cool. You wouldn't ever try to kill me. If he had cared about me, he wouldn't have done that. He was a coward by running away. The way he is right now, he's going to end up hurting himself. I didn't want to see that. I can't help him anymore. Something snapped when you killed his mom, which by the way, isn't very cool either." Caroline whimpered. She knew she was beginning to act ridiculous. She probably shouldn't have drunk that fourth martini. "I can't say I disagree with you love. If it helps, I never meant to kill Carol Lockwood. Tyler was going to kill me first. He set my hybrids against me. If he hadn't done that, none of this would have ever happened. Now then, you need some cheering up. Come with me." Klaus held out a hand to Caroline, who glanced at it nervously. "Like you said Caroline, I would never hurt you." Klaus said in all seriousness. Something about him drew Caroline to him. It was like a magnetic pull that she just couldn't fight anymore. She couldn't understand why, after all the bad things he has done in the past, that she took his hand and let him lead her away from the dirty parking lot and into a whole new world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me Klaus? I'm tired, it's late. And I'm drunk as a dog. I love dogs, you know. Always have. Not as much as horses, but you already know I love horses. You painted me that pretty picture. I want a puppy. One with floppy ears. Will you buy me a puppy?" Caroline continued to babble as they drove. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. To see calm and collected Caroline so unruly was a sight to see. Caroline turned to look as Klaus laughed at her.

"Laughing at me isn't nice Klaus! I want to know where you're taking me!" Caroline whined. Klaus looked over at her and smirked. "You love, are going home to sleep off all those martinis." Klaus said just moment before they pulled up to Caroline's driveway. Caroline's eyes were as big as saucers at this point.

"Oh I can't go home Klaus! Mom would kill me if she sees me with you! She doesn't like you very much." Caroline explained. Klaus sighed. "Then where should I take you?" Klaus said impatiently. Caroline pretended to think about it before saying, "Well, I'm sure your house has extra bedrooms for me to sleep in!"

"Something tells me that my dear sister wouldn't want you in her bedroom Caroline." Klaus said with a smile, but he backed out of Caroline's driveway anyway. Caroline shrugged, blushing. "Then I suppose I can sleep on a couch. I'm awfully tired all of a sudden." Caroline said, her eyelids drooping slightly. Klaus knew she wasn't trying to look adorable, but in that moment, he had never seen anything more attractive than Caroline.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed harder on the gas pedal. He had to get this certain damsel out of his car before he did something he would regret. No matter how much he wanted to take advantage of this beautiful drunk girl, he knew Caroline would never forgive him. Sometimes, you need to do things you wouldn't normally do in order to show you cared.

With Tyler out of the picture, Klaus couldn't help but wonder if maybe Caroline would consider him. It was an odd feeling for Klaus, not immediately getting what he wanted. Maybe it was karma for all the terrible things he has done in the past. But in case no one has noticed, he has been particularly good lately. Sure, killing Carol Lockwood was a low blow, but Tyler drove him to it. And sure, he killed his hybrids. But, as the saying goes, "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it too."

Klaus had been trying his hardest to show Caroline he wasn't just a bloodthirsty hybrid. Obviously that would always be a part of him, but he had a lot more to offer. He knew he was good looking; some would even call him perfect. And he's been with enough women to know what they like and how to please them. He had seen Caroline looking at him on multiple occasions. That Tyler was just always in the way. The one thing Caroline honors most is loyalty, so she would never even consider cheating on Tyler.

Klaus sighed. Never in a million years did he think anything like this would happen. He used to believe that to love was a weakness. He told Elijah that many times in their existence. But Caroline made it blaringly obvious that his philosophy wasn't true. Being with Caroline made him stronger, and everyone knows how Klaus loves to be the strongest in the room.

He looked over to see Caroline staring out the window. Klaus would do anything to get inside that pretty little head of hers. "Penny for your thoughts love?" Klaus asked. Caroline turned and smiled. "Just thinking. My head is starting to clear up. I just realized how exhausted I am. Caroline said.

"We'll be at my house soon. Go back to sleep, you look like you're going to pass out." Klaus said. Caroline was starting to get suspicious now that she could think clearly again. There was no reason for Klaus to be nice to her right now. After everything that Tyler has done to him, Caroline thought that his feelings for her had finally faded.

Ignoring the pang in her heart at the thought, she turned over in her seat and closed her eyes. If Klaus wanted to kill her, fine. She had nothing to lose anymore. Maybe something had changed in him and he wasn't evil anymore. Maybe they could see the world together, like he had promised her once. Caroline fell asleep to thoughts of castles and sunsets.

_It was midday now, and Audrey was exhausted. It had been a long day of picking berries and herbs with a few of the other girls in the village. All the other girls were giggling about the new family that had arrived. They were English, as were most villagers before they came here. There were 5 brothers, along with a sister. Apparently the boys were all the cutest anyone had ever seen, but Audrey could care less. It's not like you can choose who you get to be with. She knew her father had arranged for her to be married to Micah and there would be no questions asked._

"_Audrey, come with us! We're going to offer our assistance to the new family since all the men are gone! There are enough boys for each of us!" Audrey's little sister, Katherine, said. Audrey rolled her eyes. "It isn't ladylike to throw yourselves at men. Act mysterious so that they come to you!" Audrey advised. The other girls just looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Audrey, just come with us! We get nervous and you don't! Plus you're the prettiest girl in the village. Please Audrey?" another girl, Victoria asked. Audrey sighed. "Fine, this basket is too heavy for me anyway. Maybe I'll ask one of them to carry it!" Audrey laughed, and the other girls joined suit._

_The only reason she was actually going was to keep an eye on her younger sister. Although Katherine was barely two years younger than Audrey, she always felt it was her duty to protect her. Their father clearly liked Audrey more, which made things extremely uncomfortable at times. Audrey didn't understand why, though. She and Katherine looked so similar, with their blonde hair and light eyes. Plus her sister had a light around her; she was always laughing and pleasant. _

_Audrey was 17 now, far past the normal marriage age in the village. Her own mother was married by Katherine's age right now, 14, and had Audrey when she was 15. All eyes had been on her recently, waiting for Micah to make his move. But he hasn't, he hasn't even looked at her. Audrey couldn't blame him, she wanted to stay unmarried for as long as possible. _

_As they walked back towards the center of the village, all the girls slowly grew quiet. Audrey looked around in disbelief. "I don't think I have ever heard you girls be this silent. What in the world has gotten into you?" Audrey asked. Victoria sighed, "Audrey, there has never been this many new boys in the village at one time. It can change everything. They could be wealthier than anyone else, and all our fathers will clamber to get them to marry us. This is big. Who knows, maybe there is someone better than Micah now."_

"_Oh I doubt that! Micah is perfect, plus his father has so much land! You will be ser for life Audrey! The rest of us aren't so lucky." Jasmine said, looking pointedly at Hannah. Poor Hannah's father arranged for her to marry the local pig breeder's son. "Enough Jasmine, that's uncalled for. I'm sure Frederick is a very suitable husband." Audrey chastised her best friend. Jasmine was the only girl in the village to be none English. She and her father moved here from Prussia, which meant that she was certainly the most alluring and exotic looking girl in the group. A little spit fire, Jazz could make anyone laugh, or cry, with just one sentence._

_A loud crash beckoned from the new family's home. The girls looked at each other quickly with fear. Audrey knew what they were all thinking; what did they get themselves into? But taking a deep breath, Audrey did what she knew best, she led her girls forward to whatever is awaiting them._

**Hope you guys all like the story so far! There is a lot to come! Just to clear some things up, the text in italics is a flashback/dream Caroline is having! I don't want to give too much away, but there are many more flashbacks to come.**

**Please comment, favorite, everything! I love the feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
